The Darkness of Roses
by Allielove95
Summary: In order to save her father, stepmother and her two stepsisters from ruin, Belle is forced into an arranged marriage with the wealthy Lord Gaston. However, when she meets Rumplestiltskin, a poor spinner dreaming to become a knight, her world is changed. As Rumple falls in love with Belle, he is oblivious to the fact that he is destined to become the darkest sorcerer of all time.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I had this idea come to me when I was studying for finals. The beginning of this story I had taken from the 2015 Cinderella movie, I just thought it would fit into this story nicely as a short introduction for Belle's mother. Anyways I hope you enjoy this story, for I am having a wonderful time writing it. Also I do not own Once Upon a Time, for if I did it would probably be called Once Upon A Rumbelle.**

* * *

A cold rain was falling, turning the walls of the French manor as dark as blood. The woods were dark and foggy, echoing with sounds from the creatures that dwelled within the darkness. The night had brought sorrow to Maurice French, who awaited news on his wife, who had collapsed just the day before.

Maurice watched intently as his nine year old daughter, Belle, paced back and forth in the hallway. He knew that her books had only distracted her for a portion of her time, while the rest she spent asking questions. Belle twirled on her feet and sat back down on the chair beside her father. "What is wrong with mother?"

"I'm not sure, darling." He answered, honestly, not dating to peel his eyes off the wooden door in front of him. He heard the sound of the doctor and nurses pacing inside, just as Belle had. Suddenly, the door creaked open and Maurice stood up immediately to speak to the doctor. "Will my wife be alright?" He pleaded, attempting to sneak glances inside at Colette, who has still taken up residence in her bed, barely stirring.

"I am so sorry" the doctor apologized, taking off his hat to offer his sympathies. "She will not recover from this illness." He reached down and grab Belle's hand. It was just as he had feared. Maurice bid the doctor thanks and farewell as he lead Belle into the room to say goodbye to her mother.

"How much longer does she have?" Maurice asked one of the nurses while they gave him sympathetic look. "Could be anytime now. Might be best to say your goodbyes now, just in case." The nurses and bedmaids then exited the room to give Belle and her father privacy with her mother.

Belle walked over and instantly embraced her mother, cuddling up to her side, reaching out for her hand. "Please don't go, mother." Belle pleaded.

"Belle, my darling," Colette rasped, "I want to tell you a secret. A secret that will see you through all the trials of life. You must always remember this: Be kind, and follow your heart, for it will guide you to your happily ever after." She spoke.

"I will, I promise."

Colette then kissed the top of her daughters head, before placing the book on the nearest side tables. Tiredness began to overtake her, she felt her breathing weaken, it was almost certain that she would not last the night. "My beauty, I am sorry I will not be here to see you further grow into the beautiful woman I know you will be. Please forgive me."

"Of course I forgive you." Belle whimpered, her bottom lip beginning to tremble. Belle had never read a story that had ended like this before. Maurice wiped away the tears that had formed in his eyes as he watched his daughter and wife embrace tightly. "I love you," she kept repeating, "I love you, I love you."

Colette reached her cold hand out towards Maurice, who had tears streaming down his cheeks. She gave him a faint smile as he joined his hand in hers. "I know that I am leaving you on a lonely path, my love, but that is not what I want for you. In time if you find you are ready to open your heart to love again, I want you to do so."

Maurice did not know what to say, but held his wife in his arms as she took her last breath and fell asleep into an internal slumber. From that day forward, Belle finally understood that not every ending to a story has a happy one.

Time passed, and pained turned to memory. Maurice had watched day by day as Belle grew from a child into a mature beautiful woman, just as her mother had been. In her heart, Belle stayed the same because she remembered the promise she had made. Follow your heart. Her father however was muched changed, but continued to wished for better times. They remained in their charming manor on outskirts of the forest, while the absent of Colette's presence seemed to plague them.

Belle and Maurice sat on the cushioned couches by the warm burning fireplace. A book was opened on Belle's lap as she read it aloud to her father. She had read to her father often, it was something that had allowed them both to calm their nerves after a long tiring work day.

"And they all lived happily ever after," Belle finished dreamily, gently shutting the cover of her book shut and clutching it tightly against her chest. "I do love a happy ending, don't you?"

"They are quite my favourite sort." Maurice agreed, smiling to his daughter.

"As well they should be." She spoke, taking a sip from her hot tea. The soft crackles of the fireplace had brought Belle into a relaxing meditation, especially with the cold and dark weather outside. However, even in her state of relaxation, Belle sensed her father was holding something back from her.

"Belle," Maurice began, "I have concluded I believe it is time, perhaps, to begin a new chapter in our lives."

"Indeed, father." Belle placed the book on the table beside her, listening closely to what her father had to say.

"Do you recall me telling you that in my travels I had made the acquaintance of Sir Henry Mills?"

"Yes, the master of the Birchwood guild, is he not?" The beauty questioned.

"Was," Maurice corrected his daughter, "the poor man has died, and he has left a widow who is still in the prime of her life, who now processes his fortune. As you know, we no longer get financial support from your mothers noble relatives so I just thought-"

Belle scanned her father's facial expression. There was something he wasn't saying, something he was holding back from her, as if he were too intimidated to bring it up. "You mustn't be afraid to tell me father, if it will lead to your happiness and if it will save our house."

"Yes," Maurice nodded, "maybe there is some chance that I can have the happiness of love once more. Lady Cora Mills will be your stepmother and you will gain two lovely stepsisters to keep you company."

Belle got up out of her chair and hugged her father. She knew that he had been very lonely since her mother's passing. She also wondered if this new chapter that her father spoke about would bring the well deserved happiness to both of them. Perhaps Cora Mills would be everything her father described her to be. Maybe she would be allowed one last chance at a mother figure in her life. This brand new chapter could bring joy and life back into their lives. But as much as she wished it, Belle did not know how wrong she was.

* * *

 **1 year later...**

Belle ran from the forest, using her book as an umbrella for her already soaked hair. She passed the stables and the farmlands, collecting mud in her hem of her dress as she went. Finally, she took a moment to shake off the accumulated rainfall from her hair and sweater before entering her household. However, Belle did not make it two steps inside before she cringed at the sound of her stepmother's harsh voice.

"Where have you been all afternoon?" She hissed from the dining room.

Belle took a few moments to hang up her coat and shake her hair. Her book has somehow escaped the fate of being water logged, the cover remained clear and unaffected. "I was reading in the forest, until the rain spoiled it." Belle replied, although the muddy hem of her dress explained it all. Suddenly, Belle acknowledged two other presences lurking by the doorway. No doubt it was Cora's daughters, Regina and Zelena, the beauty could hear them whispering to one another, scowling in Belle's direction.

"Just for one day can't you pretend you are not an ignorant peasant?" Cora barked, while Belle's stepsisters had gone quiet upon hearing their mother's words. She knew that they were watching her intently, watching every expression and reaction that occurred. For that reason and that reason alone, Belle did not let the sting and ache from Cora's hostility show.

The beauty lifted her chin up high. _For one day can't you pretend not to be a blood-sucking miserable bitch?_ She thought. Ever since her father had married this woman her life had continued to go on a never ending spiral of being tortured by both Cora and her terribly mean stepsisters.

In the moment of hatred, Belle thought of her book. It truly was a lovely story, filled with adventure and passionate romance, everything she had longed for, yet it was also everything she knew was out of her reach. Belle knew that not all stories had happy endings like the ones in her novels; the death of her mother had taught her that painful lesson.

"Take those disgusting clothes off; you look like a kitchen wench." Cora ordered, picking up the sweater Belle had hung up and threw it in the fireplace. Belle took a deep exhausted breath in, while running her fingers over her long chestnut curls. She couldn't win. It was three against one, her life was a continuous nightmare of unfairness. Belle took her time as she slid off her dress, holding back all the words she wanted to retort back at her stepmother. It would be futile, for if she caused conflict, Cora and her daughters would make her father's life more stressful and harder than it needed to be.

"Can you make a pot of hot water and add wood to the fire?" Regina asked, while Belle noticed the nearby woodpile, only obtaining three logs left. "I thought you were going to chop wood today." She growled, while Regina picked at her neat, polished nails. "I hate chopping wood. I always get splinters." She glanced up from her dark long lashes. "Besides, Belle," she spoke with a pout, "you're so much better at it! Your nails are cracked and your hands are already so rough-"

Belle's jaw clenched, while Zelena took the opportunity and demanded, "also my dresses need to be stitched up."

For once, Belle would love to see Regina and Zelena outside doing the farm work, helping to plow their crops, or chopping firewood with an ax. She would take utter delight in watching Zelena cry out in disgust as she got mud on her bright pink dresses, and Regina, as she broke one of her manicured nails. _Gods forbid they do any of their own household chores for a change._

The door opened suddenly, causing all four women to stand and address Maurice, who was covered in white powdered snow. He didn't bother taking off his damp jacket or boots as he entered the main room, carrying nothing but a white envelope.

"The courier brought this" Maurice spoke, "from the castle." He held up the piece of paper as if it were a golden trophy. He handed the letter to Cora before any of the girls had a chance to see it. The envelope was laced with white ribbon and fine ink was printed on the front of it.

This was no normal common letter, Belle observed. She recognized the castle symbol along the front, but what business would the nobles want with them?

The girls watched attentively as Cora ripped the letter out of its fancy envelope. Her stepmother stared blankly at the piece of paper, catching quick glances at Belle as she walked forward.

"Dear gods," she whispered, "we are saved!"

Zelena and Regina immediately rushed to their mother's side, fighting over the envelope to find out the big news. Their hungry eyes scanned the letter with haste, until they both finished reading, slowly glaring up at Belle with envy as they did so.

Zelena cleared her throat and read the letter out loud for all of them to hear. "Lord Gaston LaRoux requests Isabelle French's hand in marriage. They are hosting a ball at the castle in a fortnight to make the engagement official." Zelena repeated in a state of disbelief.

"It would seem that Gaston has accepted the arrangement I had proposed." Maurice boomed, happily.

"What _arrangement_ are you referring to father _?_ " Belle inquired, curious to know why her stepmother and step sisters were glaring at her as if she were a piece of meat.

"The LaRoux family has agreed to join our houses together as one. Gaston has agreed to marry you within a fortnight _."_ He finished, a wonderous grin on his face. With good reason, Gaston was a lord, the marriage would benefit the entire family. It would pull them out of the current state of poverty they were living in.

Belle felt as if she were going to be sick, wishing she could shake his words out of her mind. _An arranged marriage? O_ ne of the biggest burdens she bared was the single responsibility was to marry, to bear her husband sons, and now, it was finally happening.

"Engaged?" she repeated, wishing she could turn her nose the other way and disobey this proposal. "Yes, betrothed to be married." Maurice confirmed, a happy glow beamed across his pink rosy cheeks. Cora wrapped her arm around Maurice's, giving him nods of approval after every sentence he had spoken to Belle.

"Betrothed." Belle's voice rang flat. "To Gaston. But, Papa… _why_?" Maurice paused and sighed, looking around at Cora and her daughters.

"Ladies, may I have a private conversation with Belle for a moment?" Cora bowed her head submissively, snapping her fingers, initiating her daughters to follow her out of the room. Before exiting, she placed a kiss on the outside part of Maurice's whiskered cheek. The door closed shut behind the girls, leaving Belle and her father in deathly silence.

"Surely this isn't a shock, Belle. You've two have been friends for years."

" _Friends_?" Belle gave an un-ladylike snort. "We have nothing in common," she protested, imagining it now, Gaston would be off sword fighting while she would be left alone to raise his children. "He is a good man, Belle, I believe it is a good match, he will treat you well."

"Treating me well and loving me are two very different things. I want someone who will love me for _me._ Even when I try to show interest in his barbaric sword fighting, he insists I go find an activity more appropriate for _a woman._ " She snarled, irritated. "He also hates sharing conversations because they only prove I am far more intelligent than he is, and…and-"

"There are much worse things he could do. Gaston may not be the brightest man in the world, but he's strong, he can protect you. Plus, his status will give your children titles and a well off future!"

"But I don't love him!" Belle protested.

"Love can always grow" Maurice added, "when I first married your mother we couldn't be any more different, but eventually we grew to love one another. There was not anything I wouldn't have done for your mother, she truly was the love of my life." There was sadness in his eyes, especially now. He had seldom spoke of her mother in these past few years, perhaps the memory of her death was still to painful to dwell on. "It is wonderful that mother had been your one true love, father, but I know for a fact that Gaston is not mine."

"Time will change that, you must understand that it is for the benefit of this family that you should be married. Cora has funded us for months now, it is out turn to give back." Maurice concluded, not allowing Belle to have another opportunity to fight back. Belle felt her lips turn into a snarl. _Over her dead body._ Belle knew that if Cora had the chance, she would have that arranged.

"Cora and I have discussed the possibility of this happening and she agrees with me." Maurice explained, gaining an upset reaction from his daughter.

"Of course she agrees with you!" Belle exclaimed, angrily, "she is not the woman you think her to be! Any chance to get rid of me she will take it, especially if it benefits herself!"

"Your stepmother is insistent on this marriage, Belle.""If she insists on a marriage so ardently, why doesn't she arrange Regina or Zelena to marry Gaston?" The beauty outburst. Afterall, it wou ld make sense. Cora would gain more wealth and power if one of her own daughters had married into a noble family. Maurice shifted his position. "She has tried, but Gaston is only interested in you for his bride. Your mother was Gaston's father's second cousin, making you an agreeable match for him." He lifted up her chin with his fingers, "you are my daughter; I only want what is best for you. Gaston can provide you wealth and protection, something that I have failed to do for you these past years."

"You have never failed me father, you even married _that evil witch_ so we could keep this house, to keep mother's memory _alive."_

 _"_ Do not refer to your stepmother as an evil witch, _Isabelle."_ Maurice demanded, causing Belle to cringe at the sound of her full name. She had only been called _Isabelle_ when her father was exceptionally angry with her. "Cora may have her faults" Maurice continued, "but all of us do, including you."

"And what would you consider my faults, father?" Belle challenged, "that I actually obtain a brain in my head? Because ever since you married that wretched woman I have been questioning where yours has gone."

"Don't" Maurice warned, "you are to do as your told, young lady. It has taken me many sacrifices to prepare for this arranged marriage, it is the key so save the house, _your mothers house_."

Belle felt her expression go sour. How dare he bring her mother into this. It was not her mother's fault that they were struggling to keep them from being evictd and it certainly was not her mother's fault that Maurice had become blinded by Cora's dark ambitions. The beauty watched as her father turned from a state of fierce madness, to a state of mere normalcy. He knew that he should not have raised his voice at her, challenged her so, especially on such a sensitive topic. "You're just as stubborn as your mother was." He spoke quietly, causing Belle to relax and let out a sigh of relief. She didn't like fighting with him. In fact, he was the only person in this house he trusted and could talk to without getting infinite demands. "I won't marry him, Papa."

"You _will_ marry him." Maurice concluded. That was the end of it. Belle had lost the argument, or should she start calling herself _Mrs. Gaston LaRoux?_

Belle couldn't think of that anymore. Even though there was nothing she could do that would change his mind. Cora had her strong talons too deep into him for any sort of logical reasoning on this matter. "In time your love towards Gaston will blossom." Maurice finished.

Belle wished she could believe him. In fact, the beauty wanted nothing more. For if a love could blossom out of this opportune circumstance she could save her family from impending ruin. Could she really learn to love Gaston? Belle really doubted it.

* * *

The morning had dawned clear and cold, with a crispness that hinted that the Winter would only get worse. They had said Spring was to arrive early, yet Rumplestiltskin did not see any sign of the frost giving up. He had never liked the Winter, being raised down south, he had never been able to adapt to snow.

The Spinners acquired a spacious cottage alongside the streams of the village. He had lived here since he was eleven, since his father had abandoned him here without any explanation or any clues to where he had gone. Rumplestiltskin had thought of his mother often, she had died tragically during childbirth, a crime in which his father never fully forgave him for.

The head spinner, Ingrid, had taken care of him growing up, providing the best she could for him given her poor circumstances. He knew that she once had a husband of her own before he fell ill to a fever and never recovered. Years in isolation had lead her to become a celibate spinner, caring for an orphaned boy who had no sense of direction or understanding of why he had been abandoned.

Rumplestiltskin felt himself shiver as he opened the door, carrying a basket of straw inside with him. "Where were you all morning, Rumple?" He heard Ingrid's voice asked him from across the room. "I thought I would get to the market early, get the best pick of all the straw." He spoke as he placed the basket down on the table in front of her. "Any sign of an upcoming blizzard? This Winter has been exceptionally chilly this year. It has caused half the sheep to freeze to death, it is something that we cannot afford. We need that wool to spin, or else I'm afraid we will not be eating for quite sometime."

"Is there anything I can do?" He questioned, reading the look of distress on her concerned face. Ingrid shifted her position at the table slightly, looking up to stare into Rumple's creamy brown eyes. "In fact, my boy, there is something you can do," she paused briefly, searching her drawers until pulling out a beautiful laced invitation. "I ave gotten you a seasonal job at the castle. You are to serve at the ball they are hosting in a fortnight."

"The castle?" He asked, "don't they have usual servants to wait on their every demand?"

"Indeed." Ingrid spoke, "but I m afraid most of them have died from the seasonal influenza virus."

"Still, that seems like a job description that I am not qualified for."

"We need the extra income, Rumple."

"What are the nobles hosting a ball for this time?" Rumplestiltskin scoffed. It seemed as if every few weeks the nobility had some sort of excuse to get together in an extravagant setting and boast about how much gold and wealth they each have. "I believe this ball is for a marriage. Probably a spoiled princess being married to that brute, Gaston."

"The nobles celebrate anything they can, in fact, they would probably celebrate celebrating if they could!" He chuckled, listening to the sound of the other spinsters spinning in the backroom.

"There is nothing wrong with celebration," Ingrid interjected, "especially in a time such as this, the ogres are moving up from the south every day, who knows when they will be on our doorstep."

"The ogres have been ascending north for nearly a year. If the castle would allow me to be knighted, I cold go and fight them to protect the realm."

The squeaking sound of the ladies wheels turning matched their laughter. "You get funnier and funnier everyday boy." One of than said, picking up some of the newly purchased straw and weaving it between their fingers.

Ingrid did not join the hysteric laughter, instead she straightened up and go out of her chair. "Rumple," she began, "would you mind fetching the box from the inventory in the back, customers are approaching the door."

He obliged the request, however, Rumplestiltskin nearly dropped the box on the hard floor when he saw who was walking up to the front door. He would know those crystal blue eyes and long wavy brown hair anywhere. Belle French had an accent you wouldn't soon forget and was the most beautiful creature he had ever lay his eyes upon. With long chestnut curls and piercing blue eyes, she must have been an angel sent to live amongst mere mortals.

He felt his heart beat faster as he fumbled his thoughts, immediately running towards the inventory in the back. Though Belle was all of those things, there was just one problem: Rumple had never spoken to her before. In fact, the idea of even speaking to her was utterly terrifying. _What would he say? What if he made a complete fool out of himself?_

They had come to purchase ribbons weekly at the shop, he had taken up residence in the upstairs quarters, watching silently from the tiny hole in the floorboard. He saw Cora Mills, a strikingly frightening woman who had often worn too much makeup for comfort, followed by her two constantly bickering daughters.

Rumplestiltskin froze as he set his sights on Belle, who despite of her fake smile and daydreaming gaze, seemed rather... sad. Rumplestiltskin continued to observe the four women as Cora began shouting demands an expectations for gowns that needed to be made for the ball.

"Where is that boy with that box?" A spinster growled, "He has been back there for a bloody century." She barked. Rumple felt his body stiffen at the words, he prayed that Ingrid would not go back to check to see what was taking him so long.

"What brings you to our shop?" Ingrid asked, politely. Cora pursed her lips as she examined the disgusting poor living conditions of the house. We are in need of dresses for the engagement ball at the castle. Lord Gaston has agreed to take Belle as his wife."

There was silence around the room, sparking hope and fear into Belle's heart. Had these women also realized what an insane idea the marriage had been? Though Belle had noble bloodlines through her mother, she was far from being a princess.

In the backroom, Rumplestiltskin felt his heart being ripped from his chest. _Oh Gods no,_ he thought _anyone but her_. He had heard of Gaston's awful reputation with women. He had bedded more than half the women in the country already, what use would he have for Belle? She was different than the rest of the other women, she was perfect, too good for that lord... and also much too good for him.

"When will the wedding take place?" The other spinners sounded from the back room. Belle went to open her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Cora. "It really depends on the ogres war." She spat, "if it weren't for this ridiculous war we would make sure they were married within a fortnight."

"Belle, you will make a lovely bride, my dear." Ingrid smiled, receiving a faint returned smile from the beauty.

"Just make sure you don't mess the dresses up." Cora barked, "we aren't paying you for a half well done job." Zelena and Regina then handed Ingrid the different ribbons and material that they wished their dress to be made out of.

Once all that business was attended to, Cora marched outside of the door, followed by her daughters, slamming the door loudly behind them. Belle was left behind, irritated and slightly embarrassed by her stepmothers horrific attitude. The spinners had always been kind to her, and Ingrid had even known her mother when she was younger.

"Thank you." Belle spoke. "You ladies have always done a remarkable job on all of our gowns. I wouldn't expect even royal spinsters to do such a fine quality job."

"Actually, it is my foster son's doing. He is quite the talented spinner. I told him that he could spin for King's and Queen's one day if he wanted. Maybe next time you will have the privilege of meeting him."

Belle smiled, "I would like that."

In fact, any chance to get out of that house and away from Cora sounded wonderful to Belle. The beauty then reached into her pockets and approached Ingrid, placing a few silver coins into her hand. "This is a little extra for the beautiful gowns I know you will create."

Then, giving them all a warm smile before heading towards the door. They watched as the brown haired beauty raced to catch up to her stepmother and stepsisters that were already long gone.

"That poor sweet girl," one of the women cooed dreadfully, "she has to live with that witch and those terrible girls, it just isn't right." Ingrid nodded in agreement. It was true that Belle French was being served a great injustice being the kind girl she was. She recalled the days when her mother, Colette French, would visit the shop with Belle when she was only a toddler.

Rumplestiltskin returned into the room following Belle's departure, putting the heavy box down on the counter. "It is curious that whenever Belle French walks into this store you seem to disappear." Ingrid smugly stated, glancing back at the other spinsters who had began snickering amongst themselves at the comment.

"I think that is a mere coincidence." Rumple stated as calmly as he was able to.

"The boy is in love with her!" The spinsters called to Ingrid, forcing a blush from Rumple's cheeks.

"You old bats are absurd." He scoffed, trying his best not to be the center of ridicule. Was it that painfully obvious to them that he had fallen in love with her these past years? However, what seemed to be more painful was the fact that Belle French did not even know he existed.

"You have been in love with that girl from the first moment you saw her when you were sixteen." Another said, giggling to themselves.

"It doesn't matter anyway," Rumple hissed, "after she gets married to Sir Gaston, I'm sure I will never see her again."

Rumplestiltskin's answer had left the spinsters quiet, for they knew that was inevitable. The silent pity and sympathy made his head ache, he didn't want the pity from a bunch of old women. What he wanted was to be left alone.

Without speaking another word to them, Rumple picked up straw and sat down at the nearest spinning wheel. The spin of the wheel could help him forget her, and the real pain he felt of the possibility of never seeing her again.

He closed his eyes, imagining her. He thought of her blue eyes that reminded him of an ice pond in winter, and her contagious giggle. Yes, Rumplestiltskin guessed he would not see Belle French again. However, fate had other plans.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Belle and Rumplestiltskin finally meet at her engagement ball. However, an interesting proposition is made when Belle learns that Rumple cannot read.**

 **Please leave a review and let me know your thoughts or predictions on what is to come. As always, thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Belle never cared for extravagant possessions, nor did she crave the lifestyle of the nobles. It didn't matter to her how large a Lord's castle was, or how much gold they had obtained through the wealth of their family. What Belle craved was something she hadn't felt since her mother's death, what the beauty really wanted was a home.

She knew that Cora had cherished the manor which they lived, decorating it in fancy décor and vintage antiques, making it nearly unrecognizable from what it was before. Ever since that wretched woman and her daughters had moved in, Belle's once beloved childhood home had turned into nothing but a insufferable prison.

What made matters worse was that Belle knew her father was to travel again, to prepare for the wedding. _Her wedding, nonetheless._ He would once again leave her alone with the women who tomented her and who delighted in her misery. Alas, she knew her father was here so she decided that though rough times were ahead, she would make the most of the present.

The beauty found it difficult to get out of bed that morning, especially because Regina's loud snoring had echoed through the thin walls of her bedroom. Belle often wondered how Zelena, having shared a room with her loud snoring sister had managed to get sleep at all. Perhaps, Belle hypothesised, that was why Zelena was so cranky and irritable all the time.

The white glow of the frost sparkled through her curtains and Belle shivered at the thought of getting out of bed. Her blankets were warm, as was her soft pillow, while the tea she had been sipping on last night sat half-finished on her night table. There was something peculiar about this morning, Belle thought. She could not hear the pacing of her step sisters downstairs, wining about whatever they hadn't gotten yet, or Cora's constant bickering and complaining to her father. Yes, something about this morning was peaceful, but she would trade it all in an instant if her father wouldn't travel.

Slowly and reluctantly, she got out of bed and opened her wardrobe. She eyed the simple blue and white peasant dress she had worn the past four days. Without another thought, Belle took it and placed it on her dresser as she undressed herself from her nightclothes. A yawn escaped her lips as she pulled up the blue dress, while she felt the hair on his arms stick up from the chilly air. She heard footsteps racing downstairs, sounds of scattering and excitement. Belle sighed. The peace and quiet had only lasted those few treasured seconds, and now it was time to get back to reality.

She finished dressing and quickly made haste down their old wooden staircase which creaked with each descending step she took. The beauty saw where her father and stepsisters were gathered by the front entry. However, Belle did not quite understand why her father was fully dressed in his best clothes with his clothing trunk trailing behind his feet.

"Are you going somewhere, father?" She questioned. Maurice stopped and turned to his daughter. "The LaRoux family has requested me to leave earlier than I had anticipated, to go visit and make acquaintance with their cousins from the north. Gaston's father, the Duke, has even invited us to come live in the castle once you two are married."

Belle was speechless. She knew it from the moment she woke up. Her fsther was leaving her again, and what was worse, he was leaving her alone with Cora. She wanted to cry out in protest, to beg her father to stay by her side in this very unsettling time. However, Belle knew that if Gaston's family had requested something, her father would comply to their every command. "You are not supposed to leave until next week! You will miss the ball they are holding at the castle in honor of the marriage tonight."

"I know, my darling, but I cannot deny this request."

Surely he could, the beauty thought, she was going to be Gaston's bride after all, and what good would a wedding be if the bride was not contently happy?

"I will be back before you know it," Maurice tried to reassure his daughter. "In fact, your step sisters have made their request for gifts they wish to receive from my trip. I am curious to what you would like me to bring you." Belle felt her heart crack at her fathers words, she did not want gifts nor material things, what she wanted most was her father to be by her side at the ball tonight. She turned very slightly, to disguise her disappointment. "I wish nothing but your safe quick return, father."

"You must allow me to bring you back something." He insisted. Belle thought hard, she had everything she wanted, yet she had little of what she actually needed. "If you insist on getting me a present, perhaps when you are in Birchwood you may visit the library there and bring me home one of the many books."

"I shall bring you the best book I can find." He announced, proudly, hugging his daughter before bidding her farewell. As the door shut behind him, Belle felt part of her heart go with him.

It had only been a few hours after her fathers departure, and the house had never been so quiet. Belle peaked her head out of her room, glancing in both directions of the narrow hallway, until allowing her body to slip out to investigate. She quietly tip-toed throughout the house, searching for a sound or for a voice.

"There you are!" Regina said, starling Belle. Cora and Zelena were soon behind, their faces sour as always. Belle had always felt sympathy for Regina, unlike Cora and Zelena, Belle knew that Regina did not necessarily like to torment her as the other two did. Cora pushed Regina out of the way to get a better look at Belle, who stood slightly terrified in the middle of the hallway.

"Ladies from the castle are to arrive shortly, to help you... prepare for the ball tonight." Cora examined the ratty and tattered clothes Belle currently wore. Though Belle hailed from a line of nobility through her mother, Cora's judging glare made the beauty feel more like a common peasant than she had ever felt before.

Suddenly, the front door opened, while three ladies dressed in all different shades of purple scurried inside. These must be the ladies from the castle Cora had been talking about. The women talked and giggled amongst themselves and gave a short and polite bow to Cora and Belle, placing large cases filled with ribbons and powder onto the table.

"You must be Belle." One of them grinned, "the rumors were quite right, you sure are a beauty," she cooed. Before Belle had anytime to respond, the other two women lunged at her, whisking her away into the living room for her divine lady-like makeover.

Belle became overwhelmed with the pairs of hands that were yearning to touch her face and dress her. Different shades of ribbons and measuring strings were passed around, while the ladies bickered and chatted which colour would compliment her skin tone best. Yards of silk, clouds of powder, brushes, combs, pearls, and diamonds glistened before the beauty's eyes. It must have been at least an hour before the three women let out a sigh of pride and satisfaction.

As one of the ladies arranged the last strand of her wavy hair in front of her face, the other powdered her naturally rosy cheeks and placed a small silver tiara on her head, Belle couldn't help but feel like royalty. "Now," one of the ladies spoke, "it is time to put on the dress."

The dress was fetched from one of the cases, made up of silky white fabric that reminded Belle of crystals. "This dress is a beauty, just like the one who will be wearing it, go on, touch the fabric." They encouraged her. Belle reached out her hand and touched it. The material of the dress was so smooth that it seemed to run through her fingers like water. She could not remember wearing anything so soft and beautiful. "Is this really mine?"

"Indeed, child. Now there is no time to waste, we must put it on you."

She was rushed into the privacy of her own room that they had completely undressed her and slipped on a white corset and silky pantaloons for underneath. Belle had a difficult time breathing as they did up the corset tightly, pulling the two ribbons until she thought she would pass out. However, it wasn't until the beauty saw her reflection in the mirror that her breath was taken away. She did not recognize herself at first without the unbrushed hair and endless dark circles under her eyes. In fact, Belle looked like her mother, and that forced a thankful smile from her perfectly red lips.

She wished that her mother could see her, to be able to see her all grown up like this. "You could win the hand of a King, looking like that." The oldest woman cooed. "Or in this case, the heart of _Lord_ Gaston."

The words made Belle feel sick. Regina and Zelena followed their mother into the main entry. They were all clothed in their finest gowns and finest jewels. The ladies lead them outside to the front gates where a beautiful white carriage awaited them. Regina and Zelena made excitable squeals, clinging to one another like young playful children. _Breathe, just breathe_ , Belle told herself, _tonight you are to be nothing less than a sophisticated polished woman._

It was a comfortable carriage, not particularly large but richly upholstered and cushioned. While she'd been dozing a tiny lantern had been lit and swung gently above them, filling the corners of the cramped space with shadows that danced with the motion of the wheels. The white doors opened and the helped each on of them out. The footman gave her his hand to steady her as she stepped from the carriage into ankle-deep snow, her slippers not suited to even the briefest walk in such weather. She was damp and frozen after only a few steps on the straight path that took them to the castle's doors. It was the first time since her mother's death that Belle was invited to a party at the castle, she hadn't remembered it much, except for the beautiful marbled ballroom.

"Remember to smile." Cora hissed, "and to stand up straight. You slouch like a common peasant." She grabbed her and pushed back her shoulders with her hands. Belle took a deep breath in and felt herself gulp. Then picking up the skirts of her beautiful dress,she walked, forcing herself to smile and act the part of a noble bride-to-be.

The visitors poured through the castle gates in a river of gold and silver and polished steel, three hundred at least. Belle counted the knights, the other nobles and even some of the bannermen that attend with their wives. The castle was just as she had remembered, large and intimidating compared to heir humble farmhouse. The inside floors were stoned marble, while colourful tapestries hung along the walls with silver and gold ornaments hung proudly in-between.

They were greeted in the ballroom by waves of gentlemen and Lord's and their ladies. Each had approached the beauty and kissed her hand like royalty, giving a short speech about the marriage and then finishing with a distinguished bow or curtsy. Belle found herself with conversation with Gaston's father, King Edmund, who for the most part, seemed better than is son in almost every way.

"So Belle, tell me, are you not excited to join our family?"

"Indeed, nothing would please me more." Belle lied, remembering what Cora had told her before. _Smile, Don't slouch , stand up straight._

 _"_ And I expect that our family will soon be growing. Each of the ladies married into the LaRoux family has been blessed by the Gods. Each of them has eight children."

Belle nearly choked on her own saliva upon hearing the King's words. _Eight children?_ She understood the responsibilities of being a wife _,_ but what if she could not live up to the King's standards? What if Belle could not bear any sons for the line of succession? Or worse, she would actually have eight of Gaston's offspring running around!

The beauty suddenly found it hard to breathe. Belle took a few short breaths in and found the room was spinning. She knew she had to get out quick. She politely excused herself from the company of the King and ran to the nearest hallway for air.

This was all too much. She had thought about all of this in her head, but none of it seemed to feel real until now. Who was she kidding? The life of wealth and nobility wasn't for her, she did not belong here.

Belle wandered aimlessly around the massive hallways until she reached a red and golden door. She pushed it open. Gods it was a library. She felt like a child and picked up the nearest book, which was also her favorite. No one would notice if she had taken a brief break from the loud music and infinite questions to sit quietly alone in the library, would they? Something told Belle that it was worth the risk. She opened the book, which was in excellent condition compared to the old worn out copy she had at home. It made her heart flutter with excitement every time her fingers touched her lips to allow her to turn the page.

She grinned widely when she came across one of her favorite quotes. Knowing that the library was empty she spoke out loud " _It seems to me, that love could be labelled poison and we would drink it anyways."_

Then something happened that the beauty did not expect. From the corner of the large spacious room someone was lurking for someone vocalized their presence. "For in all the wild world," the strange voice began, " _there is no desperate a creature, than a human on the verge of losing love._ "

Belle turned around, frightened by the addition of the second voice. Yet, impressed that the stranger had recited the rest of her most treasured quote back to her. Her heart pounded hard and fast in her chest as she faced the intruder. The boy emerged from among the tall endless bookshelves, he looked a few years older than she, with a sullen face and warm brown eyes that stared into hers. "You shouldn't be sneaking up on a lady." She scolded, still startled from his very sudden presence.

"I'm sorry." He immediately apologized, finding himself soon lost for words as he came closer to the beauty. She looked exceptionally beautiful tonight, the dress she wore complimented her slim shape, while not a single strand of her brown hair was out of place. He felt his mouth go dry. _Don't you dare make a fool out of yourself, Rumplestiltskin.  
_

"I am afraid you caught me at an unlady like moment." Belle admitted, she hadn't thought anyone was watching as she sat on the floor with her nose in a book. Rumplestiltskin remained quiet, yet still met her gaze. "Are you familiar with this book?" Belle asked, intrigued by the stranger's knowledge of her favorite novel.

"You could say that." He answered, bashfully, taking a few steps closer to get a better look at the green detailed cover. She dusted the book off, running her hands over the writing on the front which read: _La Belle et la Bête._

He was a handsome boy, Belle observed, but not in the way Gaston was. There was something different about him, something that the beauty could not shake from her mind, something familiar. "Have we met before?" Belle asked, examining his features further.

Rumplestiltskin scratched the back of his head, looking slightly embarrassed. "I live with the spinners down by the stream, just on the outskirts of the forest. Your mother used to bring you around the shop when we were children."

Belle instantly grinned, "yes, we did make quite lovely mud pies in the gardens, did we not?"

Rumplestiltskin smiled back at her, trying to ignore the gigantic crush that was looming over him, begging for him to act like a fool. "Now it seems that your stepmother and stepsisters come into the shop often."

Belle nodded, "right." She knew Cora must have been furious about her disappearance for the past half hour or so. It was enough for her to be punished when they returned home from this luxurious ball, perhaps she would only scrub the floors, instead of cleaning out the horse stables.

"That woman is truly terrifying." He spoke, making Belle let out a brief and short lived laugh. _Had every person in this realm known of Cora's wickedness asides from her father?_

"Every time she comes into the shop I go out of my way to disappear until she is gone." He admitted.

"Then you must be very smart." She gave a dip of her head, finding herself more relaxed.

"What are you nobles celebrating tonight, anyways?"

"This ball," Belle began, "Is for my _engagement_." She finished her sentence with a large chug from her wine goblet, followed by a sour face from the bitter taste. "Then why are you not with your husband to be?" The boy questioned.

"He is probably occupied in the chambers upstairs, fondling one of the serving wenches."

"He must not be a very smart fellow," Rumplestiltskin snorted. "Why do you say that?" Belle asked, curious to know this servant's thoughts on he matter. In fact, this was the longest conversation she had throughout the entire night.

"Because if I were getting married to you, I would not need to look at other women." Belle blushed at the comment, turning bashfully to hide her flushed face. He must have noticed her attempts to cool her face with her cold hands, because when she looked up he was blushing too. He hadn't meant for his comment to be so suggestive, he was just stating the truth. Gaston was a fool to take her love for granted, this beautiful, smart, kind- he stopped himself before he allowed himself to dwell on her anymore. It was highly inappropriate, considering that she was to marry his Lord soon.

"Tell me, what is your name?" Belle finally asked him, not able to recall what it was.

 _Gods she was beautiful up close_ , Rumplestiltskin thought, which made him tremble. He was speaking to her, actually speaking to her. After years of watching her in the shop their meeting was finally happening. He hesitated just for a mere second, but then spoke in a voice hardly louder than whisper. "My name is Rumplestiltskin."

"Rumplestiltskin?" The beauty repeated, trying her best not to stumble over the pronunciation. "That's quite a name, strange I don't remember it."

"We were quite young." He said, bashfully, "I believe you must have only been three or four at our last meeting." Rumple cleared his throat and tried his best not to stare at her for longer than two seconds. She was no longer that little girl with mud on her face and stains on her dress. Now, she was a gorgeous bride to be of a Lord.

"Tell me Rumplestiltskin, where did you learn to recite my favorite book?" She walked a few paces and sat on top of one of the nearby tables, comfortably, allowing her dress to flow freely out towards the ground as her heels swung through the air.

Rumplestiltskin cleared his throat once more and said, "I spent sometime in the Birchwood library when I was a young lad." He replied, remembering the time he had spent there with his gambling father before he abandoned him. "What is a lady out here speaking to a servant, rather than inside the ballroom dancing the night away with your Prince?"

"You mustn't address me with these fancy titles," she insisted, "you can call me Belle." She introduced herself with a short bow and a curtsy of her skirts. "And I can assure you, that my prince is not in _that_ ballroom." She crinkled her nose, the thought of Gaston as her knight in shining armor made her feel uneasy.

Had he meant to seek sanctuary from the ball and the other nobles also? He surely was well dressed, Belle noticed. He wore a black formal jacket with a white undershirt, his semi long hair had been slicked back out of his face, accentuating his brown caramel eyes. "What are you doing here working in the castle?" The beauty questioned. It did seem odd after all, for a spinner to be serving at a ball meant for royals.

"Ingrid insisted I get a job here at the castle to earn some extra coin, but I assume the association with the nobles will be beneficial in the long run." He stated, confidently. "I'm going be a knight here one day. Serve in the King's army and fight off the ogres that threaten our land."

"Is that so?" Belle raised a critical brow. "How is a spinner going to find a place among the Lord's court?"

"I haven't figured out that part yet." He admitted, feeling his self esteem begin to crash. "Perhaps I will obtain my knighthood by being charming to the Lord's lady." Rumplestiltskin's lopsided smile was enough to make Belle giggle and even blush slightly at his quip.

There was something peculiar about this servant, he was a boy who dreamed he could be a knight. He was clever, Belle observed, but not of the normal sort. She could tell during their conversation that wheels were spinning within his mind, planning, focusing, evaluating. She wished more people at this party could share such characteristics.

"So," Belle cleared her throat,"what other books have you read asides from _La Belle et la Bete_? You must tell me, it is so difficult to find anyone in this building who has any sort of proximity to intelligence whatsoever."

Rumple went quiet for a minute. "Actually, I can't read." He finally spoke, obviously humiliated by his statement.

"You can't read?" Belle asked, heartbroken by the thought of anyone missing out on her favorite hobby. Belle was also curious to know how Rumplestiltskin had become so intelligent being illiterate. Had he not learned when he was a young boy? It was a terrible thought which troubled her so, never had he read his own stories, or gotten lost in a book like she had. For Rumplestiltskin, books were nothing but mere scribbles on flaky worn out paper.

"How did you know the line in the book then?"

"I memorized it. The spinners used to read to me every night before I went to bed."

"And no one has taught you to read here in the castle?" She asked, while Rumplestiltskin shook his head. "They pay little or no attention to servants, and the few spinners that could read died before they could teach me properly."

"I'm so sorry." Belle said, reaching out to graze his shoulder, sympathetically.

"Its alright. Its just..." he began, "I walk around these libraries, filled with thousands of books, thousands of stories, yet I cannot read even one of them." His hands traced the spines of the different books, feeling them gently in his hands, opening them and flipping the flimsy pages quickly.

"I have an idea." Belle said, getting off the shelf excitedly, catching Rumplestiltskin off guard. "We must find you a teacher!"

"How?" The teachers here at the castle are busy with the young Lord's and Ladies to even blink an eye at the servants. No one is willing to spend the time of day with a illiterate spinner who makes a piece of silver a day."

"Than I shall teach you." Belle concluded. "I am to be here almost everyday to prepare for my wedding anyway, why don't I come down into the servants quarters for an hour afterwards and I can help you. The days that you are not here, I can come to the shop and help you there."

Rumplestiltskin couldn't believe what he was hearing. This girl, the one he had been fantasizing about for years was offering her time and services to help him. He was pathetic, and he certainly did not deserve her time, but the thought of being able to read made him fly. Then he felt the feeling go away, his heart sunk. He couldn't ask this of her. It would be highly unfair, especially because of her new responsibility and role as a member of the LaRoux family. Rumplestiltskin sighed, tiredly, "I cant ask that of you, m'lady. I have nothing to repay you for doing such a thing-"

"Its hardly a service," Belle told him, "in fact, you would be doing my a great service by means of a distraction from my chaotic life. You may repay me by telling me all about your travels to the Birchwood library."

"What about Gaston, are you not suppose to spend the time by his side before your wedding?" Rumplestiltskin questioned, hating the thought of that brute anywhere near Belle.

"He will not mind." She reassured him. "I am sure he is far too busy with his other mistresses to notice me at all. I'll make you a deal," Belle proposed, "If you distract me from all these stuck up nobles, I will teach you to read." She called, halfway out the door.

Rumplestiltskin nodded, watching Belle as she disappeared out of the library, her long beautiful dress trailing behind her. He swore his heart at sunk at the sight of her leaving him, yet even when the beauty was long gone he whispered "deal."

 **Hey everyone! Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favorites, they truly do mean a lot to me! So if you feel up to it again leave a review and share your thoughts on the story so far! Thanks for reading!**

 **Next Chapter: Rumple and Belle have their first lesson, Gaston soon realizes the spinner has developed a crush on his bride to be.  
**


End file.
